Striped Soul
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: Kid has feelings towards Soul as usual, still not noticing the looks that Black*Star give Kid. Soul starts thinking things about Kid as well. What will Kid do if he finds out that Black*Star notices his gazes at Soul and is told about Black*star's feelings? What will he do if he is told about Soul's? What would he d with both? Will either of them tell him? KidXSoul KidXBlack*Star
1. Welcome To The Story

**Striped Soul**

A/N: This is my first Soul Eater fanfic and I decided to use my favorite paring. This will either be a really long one-shot or an actual story with multiple chapters. That depends on how I feel about the direction of the story-line and what you guys would like to read. Any who, that's enough chatter from me, let's get on with the story~! (PS this is rated T for a reason, and will perhaps and/or most likely to be rated M later.)

**Chapter One**

When the pale boy awoke to the sound of his alarm clocks on either side of his room at the exact time they sounded, he felt a little bit weaker than he usually did. He didn't know why, but he decided to shrug it off and start getting ready.

As the boy sat up he rubbed his eyes cleaning the sleep out of them, popped his bones and stretched his muscles as he turned off the alarms and then headed for the bathroom. The boy groggily stood in-front of his mirror and stared at his reflection. _'My god… How horribly asymmetrical! I need to clean up.' _He thought to himself as he faced his large tub and then turned on the shower.

Just as he got his loose pajama shirt off a young girl about his height with short dirty-blonde hair burst through his door wearing loose black short-shorts and a blue spaghetti-strap pajama top yelling at the top of her lungs "Good morning Kid!", which made the young boy almost lose his hearing. He didn't though due to the fact that this was his morning wake-up routine. The boy replied quietly "Good morning Patty… Why must you be so loud in the mornings?" as he always did, as usual the reply he got was "Cause, if I wasn't energetic, then no one would be!" with a huge smile spread on her face while a taller version of her walked up from behind.

The other girl was wearing a blue spaghetti-strap top as well as black long-legged yoga pants; she was about 2 inches taller than Patty and Kid and had longer dirty blonde hair. Her greeting was a much less energetic "Morning" accompanied by a yawn and a scratch for the back of her head. Kid lifted his hand groggily and replied "Same to you, now if you don't mind, would you kindly get out of my bathroom so that I may carry on with my shower?" Along with a small bit of annoyance visible in his voice. Patty lifted her hand above her head and yelled "Sure thing kid! See you downstairs!" while pulling her tired older sister out of the bathroom.

Kid shut the door behind the Thompson's and continued getting undressed. Once that task was done, the water was nice and warm, but not too hot, just the way he liked it. He climbed in and started to wash off; making sure not a single spot was left un-cleaned.

After the shower Kid turned off the tap and quickly got dried, though his hair still slightly damp. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room to the drawer on the right side of his room first, pulling out a pair of socks and boxers. After retrieving those, he walked over to the left side of his room and grabbed his neatly folded black and white suit that he always wore to school. He quickly got dressed and then made his way back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After all of his primping and cleaning was done Kid headed down the stairs to find breakfast already laid out with the Thompson sisters already eating. In-between each bite Liz would continue to add more nail-polish onto her nicely kept fingernails, while Patty who was sitting just across from Liz would add another fold to an origami giraffe. Once her giraffe was done, she would break it at the neck and fold a new one. Kid sat down at his usual spot at the head of the large table and ate his breakfast, lost in thoughts of a 'certain' someone. _'I wonder what he's doing right now… I hope he's feeling well, I can't wait to see him at school'._

**Over at Soul's house**

A silver-haired, pointy teethed boy slowly opened his eyes to the morning light and the light voice of his room-mate. "Soul! Soul! Soul, c'mon, wake up! If you don't, Stein will try to dissect you for being late!" the small girl called through the door which led to Soul's bedroom.

Getting no reply, the girl decided to just walk in and shake the shark-tooth boy awake. So she opened the door only to find him in his boxers pulling off his loose black t-shirt. The girl just said "Good, so you are awake." the reply she got was a slightly rude toned voice saying;  
"Who could sleep through your yelling? Any who, as you can see, I'm getting ready for a shower so when I'm done I'll meet you downstairs"  
"Okay then, I'll have breakfast ready when you're done" said the girl as she walked out and back down the steps.

Soul continued to get undressed until he was undressed completely. Walking into his small bathroom he turned on the shower and let it heat up to a point in which you could make boiling hot tea. He stepped in and let his skin redden under the heat of the water as he grabbed the shampoo. As he poured the liquid and lathered it in his hair he found himself lost in thoughts of a golden-eyed boy.

After a few minutes he quickly snapped himself out of it and mentally slapped himself._ 'Just what the hell was I doing! I'm cool; I'm not supposed to be lost in thoughts of a guy who beat me in a fight when we first met! ESPECIALLY in the SHOWER!'_ He thought in a scolding tone of voice to himself. Then he realized something else; _'Wait… I was thinking of a guy who beat me when we first met…' _his eyes then grew wide _'I was thinking of a… a GUY?' _Soul then screamed at his realization.

When the young girl heard the scream, she knew that you almost never hear Soul scream unless it's something **truly **terrifying. She ran up and burst through the door of the silver-haired boy then started banging on the locked door of his bathroom. "Soul? Soul? Are you okay? What happened?" She stopped for a few seconds waiting for an answer.

Nothing came.

"**Soul! Open the door! Are you okay? Why won't you answer! I heard you scream! Please answer me!" **The girl shouted with urgency as she banged the door until the wood was bending with each hit. She paused when she heard the annoyed groan that she worried she wouldn't ever hear again.

"What the hell are you doing, Maka? I'm busy in the shower, everything is just fine. Ignore that scream, I just…" Soul trailed off trying to think of an excuse. Maka smiled and said kindly "It's okay, as long as you're not hurt." and then walked off.

Soul sighed in relief as he heard the gentle footsteps trail off. _'Okay, I was thinking of a guy, so what? I mean, he's pretty girly actually' _he thought and then chuckled to himself. Soul finished up his shower, got dried off, and got dressed in his usual red pants, black shirt, and his signature jacket. He dried off his hair to the best of his sloppy abilities and then trailed downstairs to the usual morning smell of Maka's omelets.

Maka and Soul sat down to eat, Maka with her orange juice and Soul with a cup of coffee, the silence filled the air. The girl decided to cut it by cracking a joke; "So, you see a spider or something this morning in the shower?" and then gave a little laugh. Soul replied with "Yeah, it was HUGE too! But I managed to kill it using the spare plunger" in a joking voice. Laughter and giggles filled the air and both people were relieved that it was no longer awkward.

A few more minutes passed of nice conversation until Maka noticed the time. "Soul we better go! We're going to get dissected soon!" Maka said with a slight joking yet serious tone in her voice as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Soul followed lazily smiling and grabbing his bag as well while heading out the door, locking it behind them.

(Time skip! :D)

**At The School**

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all waited at the top of the many stairs for the last two members of the gang. A few minutes passed of chit-chat between the three girls while Kid and Black*Star stood next to each other in silence. Black*Star thought of starting up a conversation to keep Kid happy and to make sure Kid wasn't thinking of what he thought he may have been thinking of for the past few days. As Black*Star turned over to the pale boy, it turned out that he wasn't so pale, at least not at the moment.

Kid was staring upwards at the sky with a light tint of pink caressing his cheeks, obviously lost in thought. Black*Star wondered if it really was 'that' that he may have been thinking of. In order for Kid's attention to turn to Black*Star, which the blue-haired wanted so much, he started a conversation with a smile.

"Hey, Kid. What's up? You seem pretty happy there!" Black*Star said while putting a hand gently on Kid's shoulder.

Kid jumped for a second, and then looked over. "Hey Black*Star. Do I really seem that happy?" The pink tint lightened only slightly.

"Yep, so whatcha thinking of?"

"Well…" Kid started, and then trailed off in thought again.

"Hey! Earth to Kid!" Black*Star exclaimed while shaking his other hand in front of the golden-eyes.

Kid snapped out of it with another slight jump. "Oh sorry, I'm just feeling a bit more… Tired than usual…"

Black*Star noticed Kid was trying relentlessly to keep his eyes open and his head up, blinking and bobbing his head up and down. He then realized that perhaps the cause could be a fever or cold. An unusually gentle hand reached up and touched Kid's forehead causing another small startle. Black*Star thought for a moment before turning and facing Kid, leaning forward, and then placing his own forehead against the now slightly more flushed face.

As Black*Star did this he felt heat rushing off of Kid's face, a very high heat at that. Just as the blue-haired boy was going to say something, Soul and Maka reached the top of the steps. Seeing Soul appear snapped Kid right out of his rut, causing him to run to Soul. Black*Star thought that Kid ran to Soul so fast it was like a puppy waiting for its master to come home, which caused him to roll his eyes, making sure it was unnoticed of course.

Kid tried his best to play it cool around Soul, although at the moment it was kind of hard due to the fact that he was now feeling slightly light headed. "Hey Soul, good morning" Kid chimed with a slightly more happy tone in his voice which managed to slip out. Soul's face turned slightly pink at the thoughts he was having of Kid in the shower this morning, _'How could I have thoughts about this person in the shower? Sure he's girly, but he's still a __**guy**__' _rang through his head quickly before giving his usual reply "Yo, Kid.".

Black*Star turned around hiding his slight annoyance at Soul for the slight pink that crossed his face, which Black*Star knew Soul thought no one noticed as he walked up to Soul just behind Kid. As usual the two shared their greeting high-five and the harmonizing "Yo!" right after.

As this happened Maka was dragged over to the three girls by Patty and joined the chatter.

"Hey, have you noticed something a little off about Soul recently?" Maka said, slightly worried.

Liz Patty and Tsubaki all looked at each other, then looked back at Maka and shook their heads no.

"Why? Did something happen?" Tsubaki said, visibly worried as well.

"Yeah, he actually **screamed **in the shower this morning. **Soul screamed!**"

Liz and Patty both chimed in, in unison "What?"

"Yeah, odd right? You never hear him scream unless it's something truly terrifying."

Liz then said "Well… Then the odd fever must be spreading. Cause Kid is acting a little strange…" while pointing over to the puppy like Kid, whom you could practically, see wagging his imaginary tail and perking up his ears while greeting Soul.

"Weird, right?" Patty said right after the other two girls turned back.

"Yeah, kind of…" Tsubaki said. Adding on with a worried tone; "Also, Black*Star has seemed to be a little more… Irritated than usual this morning as well when we got here."

All the girls sighed in unison out of frustration and curiosity.

The bell then rang signaling that if they didn't get to class soon, they would be treated like Stein treats endangered animals.

(Time skip! :D)

**In The Classroom**

Black*Star kept his eye on Kid the whole time through class, not caring about the dissecting of a North African tree-frog, mean while Kid snuck subtle glances at Soul, who had fallen asleep some time during all of this. Patty was folding her giraffes as usual; at this point Stein paid no notice to it, while Liz fixed her nails. Tsubaki had noticed, however, that Black*Star just could not keep his eye off of Kid, whom was sitting right in front of him. Then around the end of the class it seemed Black*Star got so frustrated that he snapped his pencil in half for whatever reason. Through all of this, Maka stayed the most attentive out of the seven of them, looking at Soul every once in a while to make sure that nothing was wrong.

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading and this is the best point in which I thought to stop.  
Mainly because it's 5:30 AM and I haven't slept all night. XD

Any who, this will be my first post on fanfiction (dot) net, so I'm sorry if it was bad. I wrote this within a day due to boredom and curiosity of what I could come up with, don't judge me! : l

Derp, haha, I'm just kidding. Please review and stuffs. Thank you so much once again for taking time to read this, I may or may not have the second chapter up shortly, so if you would be so kind as to give me inspiration to write I would be ever so thankful.

See you soon~

_**~Kaze~**_


	2. Half Way Through The School Day

**Striped Soul**

A/N I am starting to write this right after I posted the first chapter (Around 6:04 AM) since my adrenaline glands won't give up and won't let me fall asleep, and since I'm sick I don't have to go to school. :P  
Although, I'm guessing that the reason I get sick **A LOT** is because I do this kind of stuff all the time… Derp. I swear, I'm going to get carpal tunnel if I don't have it already XD

Any who, hope you enjoy this chapter~!

**Chapter Two**

**After Class**

As the bell rang, Stein rolled his chair out of the classroom, crashing as he always does while everyone walked out the other door to avoid the mess he made. Soul was still sleeping and the girls said they would wait for Kid, Black*Star, and Soul out on the usual balcony. They two awake boys nodded and smiled, while Black*Star shouted "Leave it to me! I can wake him up easy!" as the girls left chattering to each other.

Black*Star sat down again behind Kid, who didn't notice as he was lost in thought staring at the gently sleeping Soul. Kid had a small smile on his face along with a tint of pink, which of course was noticed by Black*Star whom got slightly angered due to the fact that smile and blush was towards Soul.

The jealous blue-haired boy stood up, grabbed Kid by the arm and started dragging him out the door.

"H-Hey! What are you doing…? We need to bring Soul with us…!" The golden-eyed boy pleaded, but Black*Star just continued out the door dragging Kid behind.

"If he wants to sleep, let him sleep. He is obviously tired." 'And you weren't planning to wake him any time soon, with that gaze of yours…' Black*Star thought to himself after making his statement.

"Well, perhaps you're right… But won't he get in trouble if he's caught sleeping there Black*Star?" Kid said as he tried to persuade Black*Star, not noticing the hint of jealousy.

Not loosening his grip on the now slightly squirming Kid, Black*Star calmly replied "No, he won't. Class isn't in session anyways, so the teachers shouldn't care until the break is over." Black*Star then looked over at Kid past his own shoulder, whom looked slightly worried and gave a reassuring squeeze on the arm, then said "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll thank you later" while flashing a smile.  
Kid just nodded, slightly shocked at the sudden kindness and continued following behind Black*Star, who still had a grip on his arm though lighter now.

As Black*Star and Kid walked through the door to the center balcony, Maka looked back and asked "Where's Soul, you guys?" Black*Star decided to reply before Kid could open his mouth; "We thought we should let him sleep, I mean, if you don't get enough sleep you won't be as healthy!"

Maka smiled at this thinking Black*Star was caring for Soul, when really he was just jealous and wanted Kid away from the guy. "Thanks Black*Star, Kid." Maka said kindly while smiling to the two boys. Patty motioned for the guys to come sit on the thick railing with them to talk, which they both happily agreed to. Of course, first, Kid got Black*Star to let go of his arm.

**Back In the Classroom**

Soul slowly opened his eyes moments after hearing a door close. He blinked and looked around to find himself alone in the classroom. Apparently class has ended and no one woke him up or waited for him. '_I feel loved, much'_ Soul thought to himself through the silence of the room until he heard Kid's muffled voice; "H-Hey! What are you doing…? We need to bring Soul with us…!" Soul thought to himself '_Ah, so Kid was going to wake me. He really is kind, maybe he'll come back.'_

"If he wants to sleep, let him sleep. He is obviously tired." This voice was a little quieter, like it was moving away, but it sounded familiar with a touch of… Jealousy? '_Why did this guy sound jealous? Where have I heard him…?' _The still slightly sleepy Soul thought at the sound of this voice.

"Well, perhaps you're right… But won't he get in trouble if he's caught sleeping there Black*Star?"  
'_Oh, so It's Black*Star Kid's talking too… Why does he sound jealous? Or was he just angry? Did he notice that I'm a bit unusual? Oh no…' _Soul then buried his head in his arms on the desk, trying to hide his blush from the nobody in the room.

"No, he won't. Class isn't in session anyways, so the teachers shouldn't care until the break is over."  
'_That is true…'_

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll thank you later"  
'_Well, looks like I'm now obliged to do just that when I 'wake up'… again…'_ Soul thought while unconsciously dozing off.

About 15 minutes later, Soul found himself being woken up by a small push on the right shoulder. This touch felt familiar to Soul; gentle yet not a girl's. Soul's eyes opened slowly and turned his head around, still laying it on his arms, to look up at the person who was waking him up.

It was Kid.

Kid was standing there, next to Soul with his hand on the silver-haired boys shoulder. Nudging it every few seconds unnoticing the fact that Soul's eyes were slightly open and looking at him.  
"Soul, Soul? Wake up, c'mon!" Kid was gently calling to Soul. Soul mentally smiled at this, Kid was always so gentle. That is unless something was asymmetrical. When something (other than his friends) is asymmetrical, Kid will either get desperate to fix it, or vicious and destroy it. Soul slightly shivered at the thought of Kid destroying a human for being asymmetrical, which he knew Kid would never, ever do.

Feeling the gentle touch still on his shoulder and not wanting it to leave, Soul decided to play it cool and pretend to sleep. That is, until he heard the door open and close behind who ever came in.

"Hey, Kid. What are you doing? I thought we agreed to let him sleep?" It was Black*Star's voice.  
'_Black*Star, don't ruin this for me…!_' Soul thought, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I thought he should get up… Besides, isn't talking more fun with him around too? Then we could have our own conversation without being pulled into the girl's. Also, if he sleeps too long, he'll want to sleep all day!" Kid said trying to get Black*Star to let him wake Soul up.

"Well, he might get mad at you if you wake him up. And we can have fun conversations, right? C'mon, let him sleep." Black*Star replied moving towards Kid, neither of them noticing Soul was awake until he sat up.

Soul then looked at both and said "Nah, I'm fine with being woken up by Kid, why would I get mad?" while smiling. Kid jumped slightly when Soul sat up, and then realizing that his hand was still on Soul's shoulder he blushed moving to take his hand off of Soul's shoulder. When Soul felt his very gentle touch start to leave, he put his hand on Kid's pushing it back onto his shoulder lightly while looking into Kid's eyes Soul said "Thank you Kid. I'm glad you woke me up." with a smile, of course.

Kid's face turned red right away when he felt Soul grabbing his hand. When Soul shot a smile his way Kid went to hide the very bright blush which was even brighter than on anyone else's face due to Kid usually having very fair skin. Black*Star clearly noticed and shot Soul a look of anger, only for a second so his jealousy wouldn't be too obvious.

Black*Star grabbed Kid's hand gently and pulled him out of Souls grip, then saying "Well, c'mon, the girls are waiting for you Soul." Obviously stating that he is popular with the ladies so it might weaken Kid's feelings. Kid then remembered that in fact, Soul was popular. His blush slightly faded until he felt Black*Star's hand holding his own. The pale boy's blush burst out once again, making him turn away from the two others in the very empty and large classroom.

Kid gently tried to pull his hand out of Black*Star's, though he failed due to the fact that the blue-haired boy tightened his grip slightly. Since he couldn't get out of the grip without making any fuss or causing any unmeant harm to Black*Stars feelings, Kid decided to just let him hold his hand. Soul noticed Kid stopped fighting and got annoyed, sending a quick glare at Black*Star and the intertwined hands.

'_Wait… Why am I annoyed? God, this is SO weird!'_ Soul thought and pushed his feelings of annoyance in the corner of his mind. Black*Star noticed and smirked inwardly. Kid just stood there slightly embarrassed, still dense and unnoticing of either of the other boy's emotions.

"W-Well, we should get going. The girls are waiting on the balcony." Kid said with a slight stutter.  
Black*Star smiled to himself and then said "Sure thing! C'mon Soul!" while walking out the door, dragging Kid close behind him by the hand. Soul twitched, allowing the annoyance slip into his mind again while standing up and following just behind Kid through the corridors. Glaring at the intertwined hands every once in awhile.

**At the Balcony**

After a little while, Maka turned around, slightly worried for Kid due to the fact he was alone with Black*Star. Not due to any worries of assault, but of the fact that Black*Star can get very hyper for no good reason. Looking over her shoulder, Maka looked at the doors to the balcony waiting to see Black*Star burst through the doors, a very annoyed Kid and tired Soul following behind.

"I wonder what's taking so long…" Tsubaki wondered out loud.

"I know, doesn't usually take Soul _this _long to wake up." Maka said as well, still looking at the doors.

"Well, Kid could have gotten side-tracked by something asymmetrical and is forcing Black*Star to help him fix it." Liz said, a small laugh trailing behind.

"Or maybe Black*Star attacked him and is doing something dirty!" Patty said loudly, then laughing like crazy. It's a wonder she didn't fall.  
"Patty! Don't say stuff like that!" Liz scolded after laughing for a few moments.  
Letting out a small worried sigh, almost inaudible, Tsubaki looked down for a moment before looking back up at the sky. Maka was the only one who noticed, and got worried as well.

**Chapter 2 End**

A/N:

Man**! I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO WRIGHT THAT IN A DAY! :O** Hehe~ x3  
(I finished this at 3:15 AM, I didn't even need 24 hours :P)

Thank you so much for reading this second chapter and thank you to the people who reviewed.  
I hope you enjoyed, next chapter there will be longer (Probably) and will have some stuff that is worth the T rating, don't worry ;)

Please review and stuffs! I need some inspiration and would be _more_ than happy to put in your ideas, which I'm sure will be _quite_ interesting! X3

See you soon~

_**~Kaze~**_


	3. Kid Is Down With A Sickness

**Striped Soul**

A/N: Hey, what's up? :D I'm writing more chapters due to my lacking of a life. XD I'm starting this chapter at 3:38 AM. Still haven't gotten any sleep tonight. I tend to sleep in the afternoons when I'm sick or on the weekends. Damn you school for breaking my perfect schedule of sleeping through noon! Haha.

Any who, hope you enjoy~

**Chapter 3**

As the three boys walked through the corridor, it was quite awkward. That is, for everyone other than Black*Star, whom was holding Kid's hand gently but making sure he couldn't get out of the grip. That was the reason it was awkward for the pale boy, who had a brighter face than usual. All this made it very awkward for Soul, who was trailing behind the two glaring at Black*Star and his hand which was still wrapped around Kid's the whole way through.

Nothing but silence and the clacking of their shoes rang through their ears.

After what seemed like forever, but not long enough for Black*Star, the three reached the ever so familiar doors of the balcony. Black*Star burst through the doors, energetic as ever, and Kid managed to slip his hand out of the grip as the doors opened. Soul smiled for a moment noticing the relieved face Kid made, knowing Kid didn't want to hold hands with Black*Star. Feeling happier as the three walked through the doors with Black*Star just ahead yelling "Black*Star has arrived, bringing our friends with him!" Soul put his arm around Kid's shoulders while yawning, making it look like he was still tired and needed someone to lean on to not trip over something and fall while half-asleep.

Maka smiled while turning around to the doors and said "Welcome back guys, I can see you're still tired Soul. C'mon, wake up now!" Soul just smiled at her and walked past Black*Star with his arm draped around Kid's shoulders, whom was still red, then sat down next to Maka. Of course Kid sat next to Soul and Black*Star sat on the other side of Kid. Black*Star swiftly brushed Soul's hand off of Kid's shoulder once he sat.

About 10 minutes later, Soul noticed Kid hadn't joined any conversations. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all after the trio left the classroom. Soul turned his eyes to Kid and noticed Kid was breathing slowly but heavily. His face was very red and his hands were shaky as well, which made Soul very worried. Just as the sharp-toothed boy was about to say something, Black*Star cut him to the chase.

"Oh no… Kid, I knew something was wrong with you! You've been red all day and were boiling this morning." Black*star said in a worried voice. He put his hand to the very red face of Kid and looked shocked. "No way! Kid, there is something wrong with you! We need to get you to the nurse's office, NOW!" He yelled very scared while pulling Kid off of the balcony edge and dragging him to the door.

Kid tried saying something to stop him, and mumbled "I'm fine… I'll get through the day, it's not that ba-"

Kid then collapsed onto the ground.

Stunned and very worried, Black*Star went to pick Kid up, but Soul picked him up. He was shocked at how hot Kid was, and then decided to carry the now burning and passed out boy to the nurse's office. As Soul took Kid into his arms bridal-style, Black*Star yelled to the four very worried girls (Though Liz and Patty were the most worried of the four) "We'll bring Kid to the nurse's office now, it'll all be fine!" and then mumbled to himself "I hope… It better be…!" The last part was only audible to Soul though.

(Time skip :D)

**At The Nurse's Office**

Black*Star and Soul rushed to the office as fast as they could, Soul still carrying Kid bridal style. Black*Star got his priorities straight knowing Kid might be in danger and decided to send Soul a glare later.

The door was immediately flung open when they reached it and Soul ran to the nearest bed then put the now almost hyperventilating Kid down quickly but gently. Black*Star ran around the large office yelling "**Nurse-lady? Nurse-lady? Are you here? Help! Shinigami-sama's son, there's something wrong with him!**"

A few moments later a tallish lady with dark-blonde hair braided down the front of her stepped out from behind a curtain. She asked "What is wrong?"

"I-It's Death The Kid, Shinigami's son! Something is wrong with him! He's all red and hot and breathing funny!" Yelped the blue-haired boy in a panic, which was rare for him.

Soul sat next to the bed which Kid was in. He held his hand on the red-faced boy's forehead, with a very high heat pulsing out. '_Shit… there is definitely wrong with him…!'_ Soul thought. **"His heat is getting higher, are you going to do something to help, or are you just going to stand there?" **The very worried Soul yelled, not turning his eyes from poor Kid.

The lady calmly replied "Yes, I will help. Also, my name is not you. It is Medusa." (Medusa will not be an evil character in this story unless I need someone and she fits) Medusa then walked back behind the curtain. After a few moments of rummaging through bottles and boxes she came back out with a half-filled needle, cotton swabs, a pill, and some water.

"Is the boy able to swallow a pill, or do I need to inject the medicine?" She said calm as ever. Soul and Black*Star both questioned her in their minds, but decided not to get on her bad side while she was holding a sharp object.

Black*Star replied, still a bit shaky; "He's kind of almost hyperventilating. I don't think he can swallow anything."

"Very well then." Medusa said as she put down the pill and water. She then made her way over to Kid, got Soul to hold him steady due to the shaking, and injected the medicine into Kid's arm.

A few moments later, Kid had calmed down and was breathing normally, though he was still slightly red and had a higher temperature than normal.

Black*Star had gone back to the balcony to tell the girls that Kid will be fine, that it was just a fever and since he is a shinigami they don't get sick often and that's why it was higher-scale than for a human. He was regretful at first when walking there, but he knew someone had to tell the girls and that someone had to stay with Kid.

(Time skip! :D)

**At The Balcony**

Just as Black*Star explained what happened with Kid and was going to head back to the nurse's office, the bell rang signaling for the five of them to get to Sid-sensei's class.

"I'm going to go back to the nurse's office to look after Kid with Soul." The blue-haired boy said while hopping off the railing towards the door.

"It'll be fine. Soul's with Kid after all. If the place is too crowded around a sick person then it can be harder for them to get better too, right?" Maka said while stopping Black*Star.

"I know, but if I'm there, my presence will surely help him heal!" Black*Star said with pride in his voice. '_Plus, I'm not risking letting a weak and sick Kid near Soul…! That will be no good._' He thought to himself.

Tsubaki sighed. "Black*Star, Maka's right. Also Sid-sensei will get mad if more than one person is skipping class to look after a sick person. You know that…" She said while grabbing Black*Stars arm and bringing him to the classroom with the rest of the girls.

**In The Nurse's Office**

Medusa left soon after Black*Star did, leaving Kid in the care of Soul. Soul sat next to Kid, leaning over him and placing a hand on Kid's forehead every once in awhile to check his temperature. For some reason, seeing a weak Kid made Soul feel both sad yet a little happy. Sad because his friend was so weak and wasn't feeling well, yet happy because Soul knew that he's one of the very few people that have seen Kid like this.

About ten more minutes passed of silence, the only sound being the small cute mumbles that escaped Kid's sleep, when the bell rang. Kid didn't seem to wake up due to it, so Soul decided to take his temperature one last time to make sure everything was okay. '_His temperature dropped significantly. I guess that's the luck of being a shinigami after all._' Soul thought while removing his hand from Kid's forehead. Thinking it would be fine to leave Kid alone to rest now, Soul slowly stood up, his legs a tad bit weak from little use over the past few minutes.

Soul turned to leave and had just started to take his first step away when he felt a small but noticeable tug at his jacket sleeve.

Soul turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder when he saw a sleepy slightly red-faced Kid, eyes half-lidded and holding onto the bottom of Soul's jacket sleeve weakly and adorably.

"Please stay…" Kid mumbled quietly to Soul, who was hypnotized by the adorableness.

Then Soul did what any regular teenage boy would do at the sight of something so weak and cute calling out to them, while tugging on their jacket like a small child.

He snapped.

Soul quickly turned around and leaned over Kid, placing both hands on either side of Kid's head on the pillow. He then had the urge to kiss Kid, so Soul did.

He first placed a gentle peck on Kid's top lip, then another, and another until he found Kid kissing back. Soul then kept kissing the now very red Kid until the kisses were so heated he couldn't take it anymore. Soul demanded entry to Kid's lips, which Kid gave him quite quickly.

Just as Soul's tongue was in the edge of Kids lips, the door behind him slammed open.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**_

Haha, cliff hanger~ Can you guess who it is that slammed the door?

'Cause I have a few ideas, but I think I'm going to choose the most obvious one so that I can use an idea someone gave me for the next chapter.

Any who, I finished this chapter at 9:20 PM. Fastest chapter yet! I also had a lot of fun with changing the size of the text this chapter. X3

I also always forget to add this in with each chapter even though it's pretty obvious, but;

I don't own Soul Eater; if I did it would be a yaoi XD

Thank you so much for reading up to this point in the story, I will start writing the next chapter right after I upload this one so look forward to it being up soon.

_See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	4. All Is Well

**Striped Soul**

A/N: Hello there! :D Welcome back to my humble abode of insanity! Only, this isn't where my insanity resides… I try to keep this as logical as possible. XD

I'm writing this at night, for once! Around 9:55 pm.

Any who thank you for reading and waiting for the conclusion of the cliff-hanger. (Even though I never make you guys wait long, since this is my main story and I update basically everyday so far.: P) This chapter is going to be a very long one (I hope) and a very 'interesting' one at that.

SPOILER (some what): I will put some stuff in this chapter that is worth the T rating and I might change it to M for safety in later chapters. SPOILER DONE

Please excuse any OOC-ness, I haven't watched Soul Eater in a while and I'm still early in the series. I know it's not the best idea to write a fanfic when you're early in the series but I think it's okay since this is kind of only using their personalities and what they would do in situations and stuff… Oh well, sorry for OOC moments.

Hope you enjoy~

**What happened around the end of last chapter**

Medusa left soon after Black*Star did, leaving Kid in the care of Soul. Soul sat next to Kid, leaning over him and placing a hand on Kid's forehead every once in awhile to check his temperature. For some reason, seeing a weak Kid made Soul feel both sad yet a little happy. Sad because his friend was so weak and wasn't feeling well, yet happy because Soul knew that he's one of the very few people that have seen Kid like this.

About ten more minutes passed of silence, the only sound being the small cute mumbles that escaped Kid's sleep, when the bell rang. Kid didn't seem to wake up due to it, so Soul decided to take his temperature one last time to make sure everything was okay. '_His temperature dropped significantly. I guess that's the luck of being a shinigami after all._' Soul thought while removing his hand from Kid's forehead. Thinking it would be fine to leave Kid alone to rest now, Soul slowly stood up, his legs a tad bit weak from little use over the past few minutes.

Soul turned to leave and had just started to take his first step away when he felt a small but noticeable tug at his jacket sleeve.

Soul turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder when he saw a sleepy slightly red-faced Kid, eyes half-lidded and holding onto the bottom of Soul's jacket sleeve weakly and adorably.

"Please stay…" Kid mumbled quietly to Soul, who was hypnotized by the adorableness.

Then Soul did what any regular teenage boy would do at the sight of something so weak and cute calling out to them, while tugging on their jacket like a small child.

He snapped.

Soul quickly turned around and leaned over Kid, placing both hands on either side of Kid's head on the pillow. He then had the urge to kiss Kid, so Soul did.

He first placed a gentle peck on Kid's top lip, then another, and another until he found Kid kissing back. Soul then kept kissing the now very red Kid until the kisses were so heated he couldn't take it anymore. Soul demanded entry to Kid's lips, which Kid gave him quite quickly.

Just as Soul's tongue was in the edge of Kids lips, the door behind him slammed open.

**Now; Chapter 4**

**In The Classroom**

As a few minutes went by, Black*Star got more and more bothered at the thoughts of what Soul could be doing to Kid. He shuddered deciding to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Tsubaki noticed the worried look in Black*Stars eye after a few minutes and asked him about it.

"_Hey, Black*Star, are you okay? You look worried…_" (A/N: right now, they're whispering. Not telepathically communicating. Although, that would be cool…)

"_Huh? Oh… do I? I guess I'm just worried about Kid. He really wasn't looking good."_

"_I know…" _Tsubaki sighed before continuing the conversation. _"Here, I'll help you check up on him."_

"_What? What are y-"_ Tsubaki cut Black*Star off when she stood up, raised Black*Star's and her hand and yelled "Sid-sensei, Black*Star isn't feeling well. Would you please excuse him from class for now?"

Black*Star looked at her slightly shocked, and then when she shot him a look-signal he coughed on cue.

Sid looked at both of them and then said "Black*Star, you are excused. I don't work a sick person hard, that's not the kind of man I was."

Black*Star and Tsubaki smiled, thanked him, and Black*Star was on his way to the nurse office. When he was close to the doors, he heard a small creak and a light… pant…?

'_Oh no…! No, no __NO! __Soul don't you dare!'_ Black*Star thought, now running to the doors. Just as he slammed them open, his fears were right.

Soul was leaning over Kid, kissing him and about to intertwine their tongues.

Apparently Soul hadn't noticed the door flung open, either that or he didn't care because he just kept on going. Kid noticed the sound of it opening though, even with the haze of his mind. Due to the haze though, he didn't understand what Soul was doing to him and didn't understand it was supposed to stop. (XD lol)

Black*Star stood in the doorway with shock for a few moments which gave Soul time to slip a bit of his tongue through Kid's teeth until the fuming blue-haired boy rushed over and ripped Soul off of Kid. Soul went flying from the bed to the wall on the other side of the room, hitting his back harshly.

As Soul was mumbling something and slowly trying to get up, Black*Star worriedly checked Kid's mouth, cheeks, tongue, ears, and neck for markings of Soul doing anything else to him. To Black*Star's relief (And the fangirl's dismay) there was nothing else other than a bit of spit on Kid's lip. Kid got hugged by the now relieved boy who apparently had more self-control than Soul, which he did since he's had feelings for Kid for a _long_ time now. In fact ever since he first saw Kid, but sadly it was the same for Kid with Soul.

Sometime through the long hug from Black*Star Kid passed out again. Feeling Kid go limp, Black*Star laid him down gently and turned to Soul.

"**What the ****HELL**** were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?" **Black*Star yelled while heading towards Soul, quite pissed, and pinned him to the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, I was thinking. Well… Maybe I was thinking…" Soul trailed off in thought for a moment then answered again; "I don't know what I was thinking." The sharp-toothed boy hung his head down in shame.

"**That's exactly why I didn't want to leave him alone with you, that's exactly why I ****never**** leave him alone with you! Because you ****don't**** think. You ****can and will**** ruin his innocents if I ever left him alone with you like you were doing just then!"** Black*Star then pushed Soul against the wall harder, hitting Soul's head in the process.

"Ow… Well, you saved your 'princess' from the evil 'ogre' okay? I don't know what I was thinking and I probably wasn't. It's over and done with, I won't do it again. In fact the only reason I probably did it was because he looked like a chick and I need a girlfriend; so just leave it be. Kid most-likely won't even remember this since he's sick." Soul then noticed something.

"Hey Black*Star… Why are you so protective of Kid in the first place…?" Soul then flashed a devilish smirk Black*Star's way.

Black*Star immediately flushed.

"W-well… Umm… I mean, I'm the great Black*Star! If I can't protect my friends then no one can!" He then gave an awkward smile and laugh hoping Soul would buy it, but he didn't.

"Oh really?" Soul leaned forward a bit. "Well, how did you know that Kid wasn't pulling me into it? How did you know Kid wasn't faking a sickness so we could be alone? How do you know me and Kid aren't together?"

Black*Star paused, looking hurt, but soon snapped out of it and fumed at Soul again.

"Well, I know for a fact he would never date you! You're too asymmetrical for him;**I**have a better chance with that! Also, you cut his hair asymmetrically, which he passed out from. He would probably be pretty pissed at you still." Then, a flash of pain/sadness (1) crossed Black*Star's face.

"Plus, I think he's straight…"

Soul looked slightly shocked when Black*Star let the flash of pain/sadness cross his face, but it was soon replaced with anger again. Black*Star dragged Soul out of the nurse's office and into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "I think we should just go back to class and let him rest until the end of the day. He seems fine." Black*Star said calmly, Soul's answer was a small nod of the head while they headed towards the class.

**In The Classroom**

When the two boys walked back into the classroom silent and sat down in their chairs without bringing Kid everyone murmured to each other until Sid coughed signaling to stop.

Soul sat down in his usual seat, but next to him it felt pretty empty without Kid there. Patty noticed this and signaled Liz to scoot over closer to Soul so he wasn't too lonely. Patty always had a knack for knowing these things, though no one really knew why. Not even her.

Liz scooted closer and so did Patty, when Soul noticed he sent a smile their way, only not his usual crooked grin, a thankful smile. This surprised the Thompson sisters at first, but then they sent a smile his way as well and then continued with their routines.

Black*Star noticed this and just shrugged it off when Tsubaki got him to turn her way.

"_What happened? Is Kid okay?"_ (2)Tsubaki said nervously.

"_Yep, he's fine. If he wasn't would we be here?"_ Black*Star then smiled at her and pointed his thumb towards himself.

"_After all, a star never lets his friends and fans down!"_

Tsubaki then smiled and nodded. She was glad that Black*Star seemed like he was back to normal, but there was still something off about him though, but she decided to ignore it.

**After School**

After the last few classes were over it seemed like everything stayed the way it was other than the absence of Kid, of course. Everyone decided to check up on Kid and when they got to the nurse office and opened the door, Kid was getting checked over by Medusa, he was still a bit red as well.

"Open your mouth now; I need to check your temperature with the thermometer." Kid did as instructed and then noticed his friends at the door. He waved them in and smiled at them when he closed his mouth around the thermometer.

"Hi Kid! How are you?" Liz questioned as her and Patty stepped through the door. As a reply he pointed to the thermometer saying 'I have something in my mouth at the moment.' Liz nodded and waited until it beeped and Medusa took it out to ask again.

"So how are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine other than dizziness, nausea, and a slight fever." Kid then smiled.

Patty handed him a giraffe which she for once didn't break. She smiled and said "Mr. Giraffe wants you better soon!"

Kid smiled. "Thank you very much Patty." Patty smiled and hugged him.

The next two to come into the office were Maka and Tsubaki. Maka walked up and spoke to Kid.

"Hi Kid, were you okay by yourself in here?"

"Yes, I was just fine. I slept the whole time so I'm well rested as well."

"Okay, I'm glad Soul and Black*Star noticed and brought you here."

"Me too, where are they anyways?"

Then to answer Kid's question, Soul and Black*Star walked in. Kid smiled at them as if nothing happened. Soul questioned this slightly in his mind, but Black*Star was just glad Kid didn't freak out about it.

"Hi guys. Thank you so much for bringing me here. Sorry if I burdened you."

Black*Star replied first with his big smile as usual and said "Well, a star's gotta look out for his friends! It was no problem for me!"

Soul nodded quietly wondering why Kid wasn't bringing it up or causing an uproar. '_Oh well, maybe it's better this way'_ Soul thought and shrugged it off.

**Chapter 4 End**

Well, that wasn't as long as I hoped…

Sorry for the late-ish update, but I got really busy and I'm going back to school now since I've recovered (mostly) from my illness. So my updates may be later like 2 or 3 days apart, but I promise I will keep updating this story as much as I can. These are my last few weeks of school though, so I need to focus a lot on that for now.

If you would like I would also be willing to write a one-shot or another full story of any anime or manga of your guy's choice (as long as I have watched all or at least half of the series) to update with shorter chapters than this one (If it's another full story).

Right now I'm really into Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), I have watched all of the OHSHC series and stuff like that. So if you guys want to suggest an anime/manga for me to do a fanfic on then I would be more than happy to.

Any who, I think that's enough rambling from me. As I said in the last chapter;

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; if I did it would be a yaoi XD

_See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	5. On The Way Home

**Striped Soul**

**OH. MY. GOD.**

**I AM **_**SO**_** SORRY!**

I got writer's block, and I could NOT get a single idea in my head, out my hands, and onto the computer. I am so sorry! I can't believe myself… GAH! *Smacks my head on a wall numerous times* Ow….

Any who, I am out of town right now at my aunt's house for the weekend and the internet is acting up so I have nothing to do since I also got sick and have no friends out here and the beach isn't even a beach. There is no beach left other than about 5 inches the water is so high right now. XD

I have nothing to do so I decided I should star trying to trudge through this horrid thing at around 10:00 PM and stuff. (On Saturday June 15) I still have the writer's block so please don't hate me if this chapter sucks. I'm planning to re-write any chapters I do while I have writer's block later when I get over it so none of them will be half-*ssed. So yeah, sorry once again, please don't hate me, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**On The Way Home**

* * *

Kid had to stay a bit longer with Medusa because she needed to check him over for a bit longer. So Maka, Tsubaki, Soul and Black*Star all decided to head home without the trio because Medusa insisted on Kid staying and the Thompsons decided to insist on waiting for Kid.

Black*Star decided to keep his eye on Soul the whole way home while Tsubaki and Maka walked a few feet ahead. Soul looked rather confused and lost in thought while staring into nowhere until about half way there, when Black*Star decided to burst his train of thought.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' of Soul?" He said, adding a small smirk when Soul jumped slightly from the sound of his name being called.

The only reply he got was a quiet "Huh? Did you say something to me?" causing Black*Star to have to ask his question again.

"Yeah, I was wondering just what made you get lost in your thoughts."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Why do you wanna know anyways?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"I'm not a cat; I'm a surpasser of god!"

"Feh, whatever Black*Star."

"Tell me!"

"No"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

After about 2 minutes of the two going back and forth, Maka couldn't take it anymore. She got annoyed.

With a swift pull of her hand she took out a book and gave out a hit that was almost as hard as Shinigami-sama's.

"Maka-CHOP!"

The two boys who were just yelling at each other were now hunched over on the ground gripping the large bumps on the top of their heads. Tsubaki quickly ran over to help Soul and Black*Star as she always does. Maka then decided to speak.

"Just what were you two going on about?"

Soul answered first; "He-" Soul pointed at Black*Star; "-was annoying the hell out of me about what I was thinking!"

The blue haired boy jumped up. "I was only wondering about my friend!"

"Oh you shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

This went on for about 10 seconds, Maka then gave the two- yet again- bantering boys another smack with her book and yelled at them.

"You two STOP! NOW!"  
(1)

The two boys fell to the ground again making Tsubaki help them back up. Maka turned around on her heel and continued walking. The three others were following close behind with Tsubaki walking in-between Soul and Black*Star, silence filling the air until they all reached Black*Star's and Tsubaki's corner where the two always parted. They parted in silence, only Tsubaki spoke quietly and bid a very short farewell to Maka, following Maka's signal to ignore Soul.

* * *

**Black*Star and Tsubaki**

* * *

The partners walked in silence for a few seconds after parting ways with Soul and Maka until Tsubaki sighed and broke the silence boldly.

"What have you been so angry about lately Black*Star?" Tsubaki turned her eyes so she saw the pouting boy out of the corner of her vision. "I'm getting worried… Is it… _that?_" She emphasized the last word as if meaning something important. Black*Star caught it quickly.

"Which 'that' are you referring to?"

"You should know Black*Star. The 'that' you've been worrying about all day today."

Black*Star stopped and looked at Tsubaki with slight shock.

"WH-what?" Tsubaki sighed after Black*Star made this statement. She stopped and turned slightly to look at him straight in the face.

"The 'that' with black and white-striped hair. Black*Star, I've been your partner for a long time. The look you were giving Kid all day today and the day before and the day before and the day before is the look a girl who stalks her secret crush would send at the crush."

Black*Star's face burst red. "Wh-…h-…you-… Was it **that** obvious?"

Tsubaki smiled slightly at the shocked boy's stutters. "Yes, it was. If anyone paid even the slightest attention to you in class everyone would know you like him."

Black*Star's face seemed to become even more red –if that was possible –at Tsubaki's statement. He then balled his fingers into tight fists and yelled at the ground; "**If it was **_**that**_** obvious, then why didn't **_**he**_** figure it out yet? Why hasn't he noticed?**"

After Black*Star made this statement Tsubaki saw little glints of reflected light appearing in the corners of the blue-haired boy's eyes and quickly falling to the ground in tiny orbs. Tsubaki stood in shock for about two seconds, then rushed over and quickly but gently wrapped her arms around the boy, embracing him in a hug. Black*Star pushed his face gently into Tsubaki's right shoulder and continued mumbling and yelling.

"Why doesn't _he_ see? Why does he go after that stupid Soul? I promised that I would surpass god! I promised everybody and myself that! So why can't I surpass Soul in Kid's heart…?"

As Black*Star mumbled more heart breaking 'Why's and other things, Tsubaki whispered quiet words into his ear; "Shhh… It will be okay… Don't worry, cry all you want." The girl gently rubbed the back of the blue hair as though calming a small child while feeling warm tears dampen her clothes.

Black*Star cried for about five minutes in the middle of the sidewalk, then when he calmed down Black*Star clung to Tsubaki's dress the rest of their way home.

Once home, Black*Star let go of Tsubaki, walked inside, turned on his laptop and decided to get away from reality for a little while. He logged onto his email, saw nothing new, and decided maybe talking with some people might get his mind off of things.

Then he saw both of _them_ log on.

* * *

**Soul and Maka**

* * *

As Soul and Maka went home everything was silent. Maka walked a few steps in front of Soul not really caring whether or not he was mad about her hitting him, while Soul just walked behind her with his mind somewhere else. His mind trailed to the black haired boy and what had happened in the nurse room.

All he thought the whole way home was '_Does he even remember?_' as well as the heat Kid put into those kisses, the small hint of lust which was somehow innocent in the golden eyes, and how the inside of his mouth felt. The taste, the warmth, the-…. '_Oh shit… Do I really have to have that right now?'_

Soul felt a small amount of pressure against the hem at the crotch of his pants.

'_Fuck, fuck, FUCK. This is bad… Maka, don't you dare turn around.'_ As though Maka had read his thoughts and reality wanted to be a bitch to Soul as always, the girl turned around.

"Look, Soul. I'm sorry I hit you and Black*Star. You guys were just being ridiculous and annoying though."

"Is that all? It's fine, just keep walking I want to get home and check my email and stuff." Soul tried his best to play it off as though he didn't have a hard on at the moment. It worked somehow.

"Alright then, just wanted you to know." The girl turned around and continued walking.

Soul sighed in his mind in relief. '_Thank __**god.**__'_

The rest of the way home Maka never noticed and Soul managed to somehow kill it by thinking of anything BUT Kid.

Once the two got home Soul threw his bag on the couch, walked upstairs, turned on his laptop and logged onto his email. He saw nothing interesting so he decided to open up his chat box and found that there were a few people online. He then simultaneously got a message from both Black*Star and Kid.

* * *

**Kid, Liz, and Patty**

* * *

Once Kid was done with his tests, Medusa told the trio it would be fine for him to walk home, just stay at home for a few days. The Thompson sisters were happy to hear Kid would be better shortly and joyfully talked to him on the way home, Patty made sure to be quiet though so she wouldn't hurt Kid's head.

As the trio walked into the very symmetrical house, Liz and Patty made sure Kid could walk up the stairs and gave him a signaling device so if he needed anything he could call them. Then the two girls went back downstairs to do their routines; Liz with her nail painting and fixing and Patty with her paper giraffes.

With nothing else better to do popping into mind, Kid decided he should go online and check his email and chat. He then noticed the two other guys of the gang online. Not particularly interested in what a conversation with Black*Star might go, Kid decided to strike up a conversation with only Soul.

Though to his demise a few seconds later he got a message from Black*Star.

* * *

I'm over my writers block! Oh joyful day! :D

I'm finishing this at 2:55 am on Wednesday/Thursday when I started this on the weekend on Saturday.  
It's been a LONG week of trudging through this chapter until I got hit in the face by my savior.

Thank you so much for reading and being so patient even though I haven't updated this in about two weeks. I am so thankful for the support to bring me up when I was down!

Number Notes: (1) This is about where I continued where I left off on Saturday, I continued at around 11:45 pm on Wednesday/Thursday June 19/20 after getting over the horrid writers block :D

I would really love it if you guys stuck by me and kept reviewing and stuff, the next chapter will have the chat's in-between the guys, so look forward to it shortly (hopefully) and please review your opinions and ideas and stuffs.

Thank you once again!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	6. Kid's Chat Box POV

**Striped Soul**

Next chapter time! :D

Sorry it took so long for me to post like I said before, this fanfic site took away my uploading privileges for me being a forgetful idiot and uploading an author's note :P

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; it's only going to be Kid's point of view with the chat boxes. The next chapter will be Soul's and then Black*Star's.

I will not be able to fit in 'that' idea from my regular reviewer (You know who you are and that you're awesome) for a while. I'm sorry, but I promise you it will play an important role later in the story.

Anyways, I've rambled on long enough, here's the next chapter~

Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Kid's chat box (es)**

* * *

Kid typed quickly to the newly logged on soul the second he saw the name;

**Kid:** Hi Soul, what's up?

Kid waited a few seconds until he heard a ding and saw a small flash on the screen.

**Soul:** Nothing much, how are you? You okay?

Kid blushed and smiled at the thought of Soul being worried about him.

**Kid**: I'm fine. I just can't go to school tomorrow though since I'm still sick…

**Soul:** Aw, that sucks. So not cool.

**Kid: **Yep…

**Soul:** Well how are things going with Liz and Patty? They making a lot of noise?

**Kid:** No, in fact it's starting to worry me how quiet they're being. Especially Patty…

**Soul: **Whoa! Patty Thompson is being quiet! Wow! :O

**Kid: **Haha :)

Kid smiled in real life as well as giggling a little bit.

**Soul: **Did I make you smile? Or laugh?

**Kid:** Huh? Why?

**Soul: **Well, they say laughter and smiles are the best medicine so… Yeah :)

Kid blushed, '_Soul tried to make me laugh, so I could get better! He's so kind…'_ Kid thought to himself while typing.

**Kid:** Thanks. That's really nice of you. :)

**Soul:** Well, friends are friends, and if they're not nice to you then obviously no one is!

**Kid: **True, true.

A couple seconds passed while Kid was waiting for any sort of response when he heard a ding on his computer. Kid looked at the chat box with Soul, but nothing new. Then he noticed a flashing tab next to it, so the golden-eyed boy clicked it and read the message.

**Black*Star:** Hey Kid, you feeling any better?

It was Black*Star. Kid was a little surprised at how Black*Star was worried about him, then he remembered what Soul typed just a second ago; '_Friends are friends, and if they're not nice to you then obviously no one is!'_ Kid decided to reply.

**Kid: **Hi Black*Star. I'm feeling better, but I still can't go to school tomorrow though…

**Black*Star:** Aw… Now one very important person of our group won't be there… :(

**Kid:** Sadly…

**Black*Star: **So who's taking care of you?

**Kid: **You should know who's taking care of me right now, Liz and Patty! :P

**Black*Star: **Of course, but I mean tomorrow when they go to school.

**Kid:** Huh? Oh… Didn't think about that… Oh well, I can take care of myself. It'll be fine.

**Black*Star:** You sure? Cause I could look after you if you want.

Kid shook his head. '_No way, Black*Star take care of me? Yeah right…'_

**Kid:** I'm sure. Thanks though.

Kid looked back at Soul's tab, Soul still hadn't replied yet. '_It doesn't say he's offline…_' Then another ding came up on Black*Star's.

**Black*Star: **C'mon, I can surpass god! Do you think I can't take care of the sick?

**Kid: **It's not that I don't think you can't, it's just I don't need it. Thanks though.

**Black*Star:** C'mon!

**Kid:** Why are you so insisting? Did you enter a bet or something?

**Black*Star:** No, I just want to make sure my friend is okay.

Kid just stared at the screen for a few seconds, slightly shocked that Black*Star would be willing to just sit around and check up on him. After a few moments of confusion it was quickly broken by a ding and a flash on Kid's screen. It was Soul.

**Soul: **Hey, sorry for the long wait. Something annoying came up.

**Kid:** It's okay. It wasn't too long, besides, Black*Star kept me entertained while I waited.

A few seconds passed before Soul replied again.

**Soul: **Black*Star is at your house with you?

**Kid:** No! No! He's chatting with me in another tab.

**Soul:** Oh, okay.

**Kid:** Why did you think he was here?

**Soul:** I guess I just read wrong.

**Kid:** Okay then.

**Soul:** Hey, I have to go.

Kid let a look of disappointment spread across his face.

**Kid:** Okay then, talk to you later?

**Soul:** Sure thing. See ya.

**Kid: **Bye.

***Soul is now logged off***

Kid sighed to himself, picked up his laptop, sat down on his bed, and leaned on the head board looking up with the laptop on his lap. The screen flashed and caught his attention, it was Black*Star again. Kid sighed and as he sat up he thought to himself '_I don't want to talk anymore…'_ So without really thinking the golden eyes skimmed the new message and typed the reply.

**Black*Star: **Kid, you there?

**Kid: **Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just talking to someone.

**Black*Star:** Ah, okay. Anyway, should I come over and check up on you tomorrow?

Kid absentmindedly wrote his reply as he started to slowly drift off into a state of sleep. He couldn't stay awake too long due to the fever.

**Kid: **Sure, whatever. I have to go, see you.

**Black*Star: **Awesome! See you then!

***Black*Star has logged off***

Still not realizing what he had wrote, Kid closed his laptop, put it on the ground, pulled the covers up to his chest, and fell asleep silently.

* * *

**Chapter 6 End**

* * *

Thanks for reading and waiting. Like I said, put my account on lock for a little while because I was forgetful and posted only an author's note when you're not supposed to… Derp :P

Any who, thanks once again for reading and being patient. I'm finishing this up at 5:33 PM.

Should the next chapter be Soul's view or Black*Star's view on the chat? You tell me. I'm going to write both, just post them in different orders, you know, to reveal different points in the story at different times.

Thanks for reading once again, please review and stuff!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	7. Soul's Chat Box POV

**Striped Soul**

Here is the next chapter~ I'm writing this at 1:31 AM… Due to the fact of my guilt and stuff…

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING DX Please forgive me! (I still feel like I should apologize. IDK why, it's just my nature. Sorry if it bugs you.)

Anyways, this one is Soul's POV with the chat box(es).

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

When Soul saw the two flashing tabs on the bottom of his screen he first smiled at Kid's name, then frowned at Black*Star's name. He first opened Kid's chat box.

**Kid:** Hi Soul, what's up?

Soul smiled and thought of what might be cool to say, then got interrupted by another ding and flash from Black*Star's box. Soul ignored it a quickly wrote;

**Soul:** Nothing much, how are you? You okay?

**Kid**: I'm fine. I just can't go to school tomorrow though since I'm still sick…

**Soul:** Aw, that sucks. So not cool.

**Kid: **Yep…

**Soul:** Well how are things going with Liz and Patty? They making a lot of noise?

**Kid:** No, in fact it's starting to worry me how quiet they're being. Especially Patty…

**Soul: **Whoa! Patty Thompson is being quiet! Wow! :O

**Kid: **Haha :)

Soul smiled as he thought of Kid perhaps giggling at Soul's last statement.

**Soul: **Did I make you smile? Or laugh?

**Kid:** Huh? Why?

Soul blushed for a second, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't sound to obvious or cheesy.

**Soul: **Well, they say laughter and smiles are the best medicine so… Yeah :)

Another few dings and flashes came from Black*Star. Soul tried to ignore it again.

**Kid:** Thanks. That's really nice of you. :)

A few more dings and flashes.

**Soul:** Well, friends are friends, and if they're not nice to you then obviously no one is!

**Kid: **True, true.

At this point, Black*Star was probably typing the alphabet and sending each letter one by one to Soul just to create a mass number of annoying dings and flashes. It became too much for Soul, so he decided to finally click the chat box labeled Black*Star. Soul was slightly shocked as his thoughts were right about what Black*Star started sending. This is what he had sent to Soul;

**Black*Star: **Soul, hi. I want to talk with you.

**Black*Star: **Soul? Hello?

**Black*Star: **Soul? No answer?

**Black*Star:** Is the dinging not annoying enough to catch your attention?

**Black*Star: **Stop ignoring me! I'm a surpasser of god! How can you ignore that?

**Black*Star: **Ugh…

**Black*Star: **You know what? Fine! Ignore me! I'll just annoy you with the dinging and flashing until you answer!

**Black*Star: **A

**Black*Star: **B

**Black*Star: **C

**Black*Star: **D

**Black*Star: **E

**Black*Star: **F

The dinging paused for a second, then Black*Star continued with the alphabet.

**Black*Star: **G

**Black*Star:** H

**Black*Star: **I

**Black*Star:** J

**Black*Star: **K

**Black*Star: **L

Soul stopped the boy before he could write anymore so the dinging would stop.

**Soul:** Alright! You win! Now stop typing the alphabet and tell me what you wanted to say!

**Black*Star: **I just wanted to say, sorry for bugging you on the way home today.

Soul was suddenly confused. '_Black*Star wanted to apologize? To me?_'

**Soul:** What?

**Black*Star: **I'm. Sorry.

**Soul: **Umm… Thanks?

**Black*Star: **So you forgive me?

**Soul: **Yeah, sure.

**Black*Star: **Cool! But, could I ask something?

**Soul: **Seeing as you just did, sure.

**Black*Star: **Was it a person you were thinking about?

**Soul: **What? Dude! What is this?

**Black*Star: **Can we play 20 questions?

Soul sighed. Might as well, because if he wanted to keep talking with Kid, he knew he had to talk with Black*Star.

**Soul: **Fine.

**Black*Star: **Yahoo! Okay! What were you thinking of?

**Soul: **Doesn't count.

**Black*Star: **Dang… Okay, how about, was it a person you were thinking of?

**Soul: **Do I have to answer honestly?

**Black*Star: **Yes.

**Soul: **Yes.

**Black*Star: **Okay, do I know this person?

**Soul: **Yes.

**Black*Star:** Do you like this person?

**Soul: **What kind of question is that?

**Black*Star: **Just answer!

**Soul: **No! That's private, and so not cool of you to ask.

**Black*Star**: So that's a yes.

**Soul: **No! It's an 'I'm not telling'!

**Black*Star: **Is this person in our class?

**Soul: **I'm not playing this anymore! I'm blocking you for now!

**Black*Star: **Dude, c'mon!

**Soul: **Goodbye.

***You have blocked Black*Star for 24 hours***

Soul closed Black*Star's now blocked chat box and clicked back to Kid's, which had still yet to ding.

**Soul: **Hey, sorry for the long wait. Something annoying came up.

**Kid:** It's okay. It wasn't too long, besides, Black*Star kept me entertained while I waited.

The silver-haired boy stared at the screen with shock. '_Black*Star is at Kid's house? What? Why? Are they alone? What is Black*Star planning to do to Kid, and this late at night?'_

**Soul: **Black*Star is at your house with you?

The one to two seconds it took Kid to reply felt like minutes or hours to Soul, who had jumped to the worst conclusion. Soul was snapped out of it though, after reading Kid's message.

**Kid:** No! No! He's chatting with me in another tab.

Soul sighed in relief as he typed his reply.

**Soul:** Oh, okay.

**Kid:** Why did you think he was here?

**Soul:** I guess I just read wrong.

**Kid:** Okay then.

Soul looked at the clock on his laptop and sighed. It was about time for dinner, and Soul knew Kid should get his rest.

**Soul:** Hey, I have to go.

**Kid:** Okay then, talk to you later?

**Soul:** Sure thing. See ya!

**Kid: **Bye.

Soul clicked on the little X at the top right corner of the screen and shut his computer. The boy sighed, now lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, and before he knew it he had dosed off.

Soul's eyes flashed open, to see Maka over him calling his name and dragging him out of his dreams. Soul sat up from his bed groggily and headed down the stairs with Maka talking to him, though Soul was still quite tired from just waking up.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

I'm finishing this at 4:55 pm.

Seem to be in a schedule that isn't good for my health XD

Anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews I've gotten. I will post this as soon as I finish it. I can't post the next chapter until the day after tomorrow since I'm joining the black-out. Check it out here: s/8188135/1/FanFic_Pettion

Be sure to read both chapters, and please join!

Thank you once again!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


End file.
